


Two Truths And A Lie

by JihoonieTrashu



Series: Wen Junhui [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ehem ehem one of you dying, F/M, Heart Disease, I'm so sorry, Ok bye, Part 2, Silent death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JihoonieTrashu/pseuds/JihoonieTrashu
Summary: Whsbsvdisb please tell me your opinion on my stories thank you





	

[»Junhui's POV«]

"Guess who kept their promise about coming back?" 

I asked leaning against the door frame. It's been so long since I've been here. 12 years have passed, 12 years since I've last seen this house, 12 years since I've last seen my Jagiya, 12 years since I've had Ventricular Septal Defect. I've had VSD since I was 7, the same age when I left my Jagiya. I told her that my family and I were going to China for my mother's work and for my education along with my brother. What I didn't tell her was that we were going to China for my surgery. My mom felt more reassured if I had my surgery back at home. Up to this day, I regret not telling Jagiya about it, but at least I'll able to say my last goodbyes. This'll be the first time I'm seeing my Jagiya in 12 years and the last time I'll be seeing her.

I hid my discomfort caused by the idea, and gave her my usual warm smile, unsure if she'll be mad about the fact that I've been gone for so long but she just stood there staring at me with her mouth opening and closing, thinking of what words to say.

"Yah, Jagiya, if you keep your mouth open like that you'll catch flies." I said before I pinched her cheeks teasingly. 

She was still as cute as she was back then. She was still my loving Jagiya. She slapped my hand away and rubbed her cheek, "Cut it out Jun..." She said bitterly turning away from me.

I couldn't help but look at her with a serious yet sorry expression.  
Has she been waiting up until now?  
Has she stopped waiting a long time ago?  
Did she wait?

Of course she did.  
I promised I would be back,   
she waited.  
I promised I would come back to her,  
she waited.

I slowly wrapped my arms around her, giving her a chance to shy away from me if she felt too uncomfortable about it.  
She didn't budge.  
I sighed, relieved that she still somewhat trusted me even after seeming as if I abandoned my promise to her.

"Jagiya… I'm sorry I was overdue on my promise to you, I wanted to come back sooner but my mother wouldn't allow it." I rested my chin on her head. I smiled to myself as I remembered her familiar scent, she always smelled like lavender even when we were young, I've grown so used to it before, I missed her scent all the while I was in China. Her scent alone comforted me. Her presence made me feel at ease. Her smile helped me get through tough times. Her herself always made me want to just hug her and keep her from all the horrible things in life.  
I missed everything about her.  
I missed her.

"At least you remembered the promise.. at least you remembered me…" she said as she turned to look back at me after I let go of her.

For the first time in 12 years I saw that smile again. For the last time in 12 years will I be seeing that smile again.

 

»»»»»»»»»»»»

 

We were currently in her room catching up on the things we missed out on together and such.  
"You know, after you left, I kept going to your house everyday for about 2 weeks just to see if you were playing a prank on me about going to China." She said as she played with the stuffed fox's ears.  
"What made you stop looking?"  
"The sticky note you put on the window that said 'find us in China'."  
I nodded my head as I scanned her room. Not much has changed, she still had her old toys when she was a kid, well, some of them. I smiled to myself as I spotted the small, pink teddy bear I got for her at a claw machine when we went to an arcade one time.  
I looked back at her and noticed that she was still playing with the fox.  
"And what made you keep that?"  
I asked, pointing to the fox.  
She stopped playing with it and instead held it with both her hands, rubbing the belly of the fox with her thumbs.  
"It kept reminding me of your promise and you, generous, creative, flirtatious, and sometimes sly."  
I flicked her forehead with my index finger upon hearing the last bit.  
"Yah! how the heck am I sly?  
She rubbed her forehead immediately and turned to me with a pout.  
"Because you talked me into letting you go to China without even taking stock of how I felt about it."  
She continued to sulk beside me so I poked her cheek repeatedly until she tried to attack me. I laughed at how she couldn't get past my hand on her forehead and the other on her shoulder. It really felt like I was back in my real home.

I want to stay this way with her for a longer amount of time.  
I want to stay this way forever.  
acting like there was no problem, no sickness going on, just talking to each other, laughing, just like what we did as kids.

But of course, not all stories can have a happy ending.

 

»»»»»»»»»»»»

 

We were seated on the couch in her living room watching a kdrama.  
I didn't focus much on the brightly lit screen with the two main characters bickering in front of a fountain about a brown toad. My focus was on her and how I was gonna part ways with her for good.

This was supposed to be over fast.  
But how am I supposed to say goodbye,  
to the smiling angel beside me,  
to my childhood friend,  
to my Jagiya.

 

[»Your POV«]

You could hit him for scaring you, for making you think that he was gone for good, but you decided that you would let this moment pass, just for today so the both of you can catch up.  
You were planning on taking him to the park tomorrow, the one you two went to everyday just to play or talk. You smiled at the thought, eyes focused on the screen but your mind elsewhere.

Just as you were visualizing your plans for the next couple of days with Junhui, you felt something slightly heavy on your shoulder. You turned and saw Junhui leaning his head on you. You figured he must've been tired and fell asleep so you decided not to wake him up.

It's been 4 hours now, exactly 4 episodes down the drain while Junhui was still asleep. You slowly started to get worried and looked back at him. You shifted him a bit so his head would rest on your lap. As you were doing so, you noticed he wasn't moving. You pressed your fingers on the pulse point in his neck to check. Nothing. You brought your ear down to his chest. Nothing. You checked his breathing. Nothing. Panic slowly took over you and you tried your best to give him CPR. You kept doing this until tears started streaming down your face.  
"Jun… I can't lose you again.. come back dammit!"  
And with that, you gave up on trying and stopped. You covered your face with your hands.  
He's gone again…

And he's never coming back.

 

»»»»»»»»»»»»

 

"I'll be back for you…" Junhui said as he looked at his Jagiya one more time.  
"And when I do come back, I'll be back for good."

 

»»»»»»»»»»»»

 

The first truth you told was that you'd be back for me.  
The second truth you told was that you kept your promise.  
The lie you told me was that you'd be back for good.

 

~>End

**Author's Note:**

> Whsbsvdisb please tell me your opinion on my stories thank you


End file.
